Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 14
Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *SCAR-H - primary *M1014 - secondary Chapter 14 - The Bridge The level opens with Walker and Adams crouched discussing Lugo's death. It is clear that Adams solely blames Walker for Lugo being killed, while Walker thinks that Konrad is to blame. Adams asks about a plan, and Walker tells him that they will kill Konrad and anything else that moves. The player then regains control and moves through a courtyard while a helicopter searches above. Walker and Adams move through a gate and have to fight the last soldiers of the 33rd. There will be several 33rd soldiers in a courtyard. Kill them all. One of them (Callsign Sheltron) will radio in saying "Sheltron 1 to Tower, do you read?!?" Tower responds with "Copy, Sheltron. What's the situation?" "We need backup!" "What???" "Don't ask question! Just send backup!" Basically Sheltron is just alerting the 33rd that Delta Squad have showed up at the front gate and are about to storm the final stronghold of the 33rd. Make your way through the courtyard. Be wary of the mounted gun at the back of the courtyard. Flip it around and use it if you like, but make your way inside the building. Inside the building are 3 Zulu Squad operators with a M1014, P90, and SCAR-H. Kill them. The door where you came from will suddenly shut, and Walker and Adams make their way upstairs. Adams breaches the door, and Walker walks out into the biggest battlefield of the game yet. A 33rd soldier will yell "Don't let Delta reach that gate! Light 'em up! NOW!" The M120 Mortar will fire a white phosphorus round, and Walker will experience yet another hallucination, where Konrad "welcomes" him to hell. Several flaming soldiers will run toward Walker, but expending ammunition to kill them is your choice. These flaming soldiers will not harm Walker, contrary to what some may think. The hallucination ends and Adams barks "Walker, we need to take out that mortar." Walker responds with "Another shot from that mortar an' we're (fuckin') dead!" Adams barks back "Use that RPG to take it out! I'll keep these guys busy!" Use the RPG-7 on the mortar tower, then a new checkpoint will be unlocked. The mortar is taken out, but now two machine gun emplacements will make survival extremely difficult. Adams says to flank over to the left, but you have to take out the five soldiers there first. Flank to the left, move forward, then flank to the right. After flanking to the right, kill the Zulu Squad MG operator. Be extremely wary of the masses of soldiers on both ends. Flip over the sandbags and use the other MG to gun down the soldiers near the front door to the gatehouse. Be wary of the sniper on the gatehouse roof. More soldiers will show up. Kill them all, but be careful as the many weapons may deal critical damage to Walker. Finally, after clearing out all the soldiers in that massive battlefield, walk up to the door. The door will suddenly explode, and to Walker's surprise, a heavy trooper that appears to be Lugo will come storming out. Adams will yell "(Shit)! Another (fuckin') heavy! Take cover, (goddamnit)!" Walker will say in disbelief "Lugo?", to which Adams will yell "You outta your (fuckin') mind?" The hallucinated Lugo will yell "You left me to die!" Adams will bark "(Shit), open fire!" "Lugo" will start to rant about Walker's failures "Don't you get it? It's all a lie!" Walker will say "No!!!" "Lugo" will retort with "You're no (fucking) hero!" Walker will attempt to explain himself with "I tried to save you!" "Lugo" angrily responds with "You can't save anyone!" Walker yells back "I tried!!!" "Lugo" again blames Walker with "This is all your fault! YOURS!" Walker finally snaps and yells "Just. (Fucking). Die!" When "Lugo" finally goes down, he will say "The only villain here is you, Walker. There's only you." Adams will remark with "We should keep moving. They'll be on us soon." At the front door, Adams will say "There's more inside." Walker will say "Not for long!" Go inside and eliminate the 6 Zulu Squad soldiers. Be wary of the two with AA-12s. Head upstairs. A Heavy Trooper will be waiting along with a complement of 8 Zulu Squad soldiers. He might say something like "There he is." A Zulu Squad member with a SCAR-H is manning a mounted gun. 2 of them, along with the Heavy, will be armed with the AA-12. Be very careful when dealing with these, because if you don't take cover, it is very hard to avoid 3 AA-12s that will mean instant death if 2 shots connect. Eliminate them, but be careful. It may be ideal to use a AA-12 of your own from downstairs, as it can eliminate these soldiers with ease. Once the soldiers are eliminated, a cutscene starts. Walker and Adams go to the edge, and see two 33rd Humvees pull up, as well as a Black Hawk chopper. The 33rd yells at them to surrender, but Adams refuses. Walker drops his weapon, and Adams goes mad. Walker says it is the only way to get to Konrad, and Adams will yell that "The mission's over! We failed!" Walker retorts "Not while I'm still breathing!" Adams then remarks to Walker that he can "keep breathing", then pushes him over an edge. Adams tells Walker to run, then makes his final stand against the last soldiers of the 33rd. Walker runs, but eventually gets knocked over by an explosion. The Black Hawk is heard going down. Konrad will talk to Walker over the radio. Walker gets up and throws up over the side of a bridge. Walker slowly slumbers over to the Burj Khalifa. Trivia *Besides Chapter 4, Chapter 6, Chapter 10, Chapter 11 and Chapter 13, this is one of the few missions where Walker does not have his M4A1 if this chapter is selected from Select Chapter. *This mission can be considered the hardest of all the chapters in this game. **5 machine guns can be found in this level, where 4 of them are used against Walker. The sequence where the two MG nests are used against Walker is arguably one of the hardest parts of the game, as there as no other point in the game where more than 1 MG is used against Walker. **The part where Walker hallucinates a Heavy Trooper as Lugo is also fairly difficult, as the AA-12 is a very heavy hitter, only requiring 3 and on higher difficulties, 2 consecutive shots to kill Walker. **The gatehouse roof has up to 3 AA-12s being used against Walker, which makes survival extremely difficult. Dialogue Walker: "You okay?" (cutscene) Adams: "Do I look okay to you?" Walker: "What happened to Lugo isn't our fault." Adams: "Don't tell me what I already know. Lugo's blood is on your hands, not mine. Bang." Walker: "Konrad deserves to die. You know that." Adams: "And what do we deserve?" Walker: "I think we both know the answer to that." (cutscene ends) Adams: "So, how we gonna do this?" Walker: "Kill everything that (fuckin') moves." Adams: "Sounds like a plan." 33rd Dispatch: "Code Red! Delta is in the area! The Marina has fallen. The whole fucking city has fallen! All remaining units are inbound. Everyone to your stations! MOVE!!!" ... "Here they come! Get ready!" Walker: "You ready?" Adams: "Why not? No one lives forever." 33rd: "Open fire!" Sheltron: "Sheltron 1 to Tower, do you read?!?" Tower: "Copy, Sheltron. What's the situation?" Sheltron: "We need backup!" Tower: "What???" Sheltron: "Don't ask questions! Just send backup!" ... 33rd: "Delta contact at Forward Post! Repeat, they're here!!!" 33rd: "Delta contact at Forward Post! Repeat, they're here!!!" (inside the building) If Walker doesn't go upstairs=Adams: "We don't have time for this (shit). Come on!" ... "Walker! Move your (ass)!" |-| If Walker goes upstairs quick enough=Said dialogue is avoided. ... 33rd: "Don't let Delta reach that gate! Light 'em up! NOW!!!" Adams: "Willy Pete! GET DOWN!!!" Konrad: "Welcome to hell, Walker. We've been waiting for you." If Walker doesn't kill the flaming soldiers=Adams: "Walker? What are you doing? What the (fuck)?!?" |-| If Walker kills all the flaming soldiers=Said dialogue is avoided. Adams: "Walker, we need to take out that mortar." Walker: "Another shot from that mortar an' we're (fuckin') dead!" Adams: "Use that RPG to take it out! I'll keep these guys busy!" ... "Hurry it up!" (if Walker doesn't use the RPG quickly enough) ... "Mortar down!" 33rd: "They've taken out the mortar, man the turrets!" Walker: "Gotta take out that nest!" Adams: "Chargin' head on is suicide! Let's make for that cover on the left!" Walker (no line): "Move up. And watch that (fuckin') turret." Walker: "(Fuck)! Another turret!" Adams: "We need to cross over to the right! Run for it!" Adams (no line): "Turret's got us locked out. Flank to the right! To the right!" ... "(Fuck) yeah! Now get on that turret!" ... "Walker! Get to that (fucking) turret!" 33rd: "Snipers - on the line, fire at will! They're almost at the Gate! Suit up!" ... Adams: "(Shit)!" Adams (no line): "Another (fuckin') heavy!" Adams: "Take cover, (goddamnit)!" Walker: "Lugo?" Adams: "You outta your (fuckin') mind?" "Lugo": "You left me to die!" Adams: "(Shit), open fire!" "Lugo": "Don't you get it? It's all a lie!" Walker: "No!!!" "Lugo": "You're no (fucking) hero!" Walker: "I tried to save you!" "Lugo": "You can't save anyone!" Walker: "I tried!!!" "Lugo": "This is all your fault! YOURS!" Walker: "Just. (Fucking). Die!" "Lugo" (killed): "The only villain here is you, Walker. There's only you." Adams (no line): "We should keep moving. They'll be on us soon." ... Adams (no line): "There's more inside." Walker (no line): "Not for long!" ... "Kill them all!" ... Heavy Trooper (no line): "That's right, I see you." / "I see you." / "There he is." / "Let's finish this." (sometimes might not say anything) Adams (no line): "A heavy. What a (fucking) surprise." (might not say this) Adams: "You hear that?" (cutscene) Adams: "(Shit). Here they come." 33rd: "They're pinned down on top of the Gate House. Move in!" ... "It's over! We have you surrounded. Lay down your weapons." Adams: "(Fuck) you. Just shoot me! I'm standing right here! Come on!" 33rd: "Secure the building!" Adams: "Shoot me, (goddammit)! (FUCKIN') SHOOT ME!!!" Konrad: "This is your last chance, Walker. Surrender... or my men will cut you down." Adams: "Don't you dare. (Walker drops weapon) Well, (fuck) you, then. I didn't come this far to surrender." Walker: "It's the only way inside that tower." Adams: "For (fuck's) sake, give it up! The mission's over! We failed!" Walker: "Not while I'm still breathing." Adams: "Fine... then keep breathing. (shoves Walker over sandbags) Run, (motherfucker)!" Adams (no line): "(Damn) it, Walker. Run!" (explosions and gunfire in distance, then Walker gets knocked to the ground and screen goes black) Konrad: "I'm sorry, Walker... But you knew it would end this way. Your friends, dead. The world on fire. And you... alone. You're a failure. Finally... something we have in common." Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough